


Short Ben-10 stories

by Madmous



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Crack Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmous/pseuds/Madmous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben 10-Short Stories: Various pairings and themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gwen is jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Short-story about Gwen before they go to the camping-trip with Grandpa Max

Gwen looked at her wall. Her great _wall of accomplishments_. With all the ribbons and medals she had won over the years. One of them was new and gleamed brighter than the others. Number one karate-champion, A-Grade-Student and gymnastic-extraordinare. Gwen had so much to show for her young age, getting driven to one event after another and participating in various contests.  
Her mother had taken good care of her and the teachers always congratulated her on her level of discipline and complimented her on her intellect. One teacher even recommended that she might skip a class or two and go to a school better suited for someone like her with special classes for gifted kids.

The adults loved Gwen, 'How well behaved and so mature!', 'What a nice girl and so talented!', 'So disciplined and proper', that's what they kept saying about her. Meanwhile her peers had a different opinion about her. She was not very liked around people her own age. They cut her, called her names: teacher's pet and geek and nerd, and they only ever gave her any attention when they needed help with their homework. Gwen had even changed her clothes, no more prim and proper, look at me I am wearing jeans and t-shirts like you guys!  
As if that was of any help. You can change your look Gwen, but not the inside. Maybe, they thought she was stuck up. They saw her good grades and the house she lived in, the clothes and expensive gadgets her parents bought her and all they saw was a bratty rich-kid who thought she was so much better than the losers she had to go to class with. Gwen didn't think she was arrogant. She tried to be nice but it somehow always backfired.

There was a knock on her door and she opened, seeing her mother, pumps in her hands and purse under her arm, "Listen, I can't make it today but your aunt is going to drive you to karate-practice it's going to be a busy day at the office.".  
  
Gwen smiled, "Yes, that's okay, mom.".

Sandra Tennyson was nice, though she didn't like her cousin. He had the same opinion of her as the kids in school had. A little buzz-kill who always reminds the teacher of their homework and never has any fun, always with her nose in a book and doesn't even watch TV. Ben was very different from her, with his head in the clouds and never listening to anyone. Yet, that under-achiever had more friends than she had. It wasn't fair, here she was with her busy schedule, various club-activities and competitions and a wall filled with ribbons and a line of trophies and- he was the one with the parents who always had time for him? With the friends who played football with him and the mother who supported him unconditionally? Ben was never alone and she was? Sitting in an empty home and waiting for her aunt to come up the drive-way to get her to practice? Was she doing something wrong?  
  
Her eyes fell on a picture on the wall, it was her on a gymnastic competition. Her coach had been so proud of her, first place and it had even been in a competition normally reserved for older teens.  
But there she was and she'd beaten them all. She had waited afterwards for her mom or dad to pick her up, or somebody who'd take her home. It was a long time that she had waited, with that ribbon in her hand. Her aunt finally showed up, only being there because Ben had told her.

Sandra was always nice to her and to everyone else too. But she knew she wasn't her child. Ben was and he got all the love. He got a healthy home-made dinner he didn't appreciate and she got the warmed up left-overs. Like the one her baby-sitter made when her parents were gone working long hours at the office. Well, they were lawyers and as such had to work such long hours. If she'd get more time with her mother or father, at least one or two friends and a meal that didn't come out of the pressure cooker or the micro-wave, she'd give up her gadgets and all the trophies she had. She wouldn't even mind if it came out of the microwave, now that she thought about it, she just didn't want to eat alone anymore. Though, and this fear lingered on her mind, she didn't want to disappoint her parents either. That would be worse than anything.


	2. Robophiles-Magistrata/Domstol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magistrata has a crush on Domstol. The Judge doesn't appreciate it

_The Magistrata has a crush on Domstol. The Judge doesn't appreciate it  
__

The Judge frowned as he regarded the flowers on his desk and read the card. His face showed clearly annoyance. This was the third this week, how many more times did he have ti turn her down? He sat down in front of the comm and waited for a while until the screen went up showing the face of the Magistrata, face unmoving.

"I have received your invitation, Magistrata."

She coughed, and tried to downplay her excitement, "So, you have and- I suppose that- we could- meet. Of course, only to discuss the current development with the Plumbers.".

"Development with the Plumbers? I have not received any reports or news about any new developments."

The organic alien tried to keep her blood from shooting up to her head, "Yes, they're new- and we should meet to discuss them.".

Judge Domstol sighed, "You are aware that I am a Sylonnoid?".

The Magistrata laughed and made a surprised face, "Of course. I mean that's why I- that's why you are a Judge. Sylonnoids are perfectly suited for such tasks.".

"Yes," the Judge remarked, "because we won't be distracted so easily.".

Maybe she'd get the hint?

The Magistrata continued, "Anyways, maybe we should talk privately? You could visit me?".

Or not. He closed his eyes, "I am terribly sorry. But I have to decline your offer, Magistrata. I am a busy person. Now please excuse me."  
The monitor was shut off and the Sylonnoid shook his head, dumping the flowers in the garbage can. Those dirty robophiles and their disgusting fetishes.


	3. Albino- Charmcaster and Albedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albedo and Charmcaster become friends

„Nothing! Nothing ever works out right for me!“ he screamed into the empty void they had ended up in, throwing a stone down into the darkness.  
Charmcaster stepped closer to the little boy as he had calmed down, „Feeling better now?“  
Albedos shoulders slumped down, „I guess- you'd think I'd be used to it by now. You know- losing? Why am I even trying. Look at me! Failure after failure and now I am stuck here with you!“  
It was strange, that feeling inside the witch's chest was warm and she let herself down next to the other silver-head.  
Albedo was visibly surprised as a can of coke was pushed his way and he regarded it first with some distrust before he took an experimental sip.  
After they sat there in silence each drinking their fizzy drink the Galvan looked up, „So, what's your story?“  
And so they talked, forming an odd bond of fragile friendship between them.


	4. Jen 10:Uncensored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an alien-sex-shop in Undertown. Just roll with it.

"What's this?" the brown-haired youth held up the case of a holo-disc and inspected the cover more closely. _'Jen 10: Origins_ ' stood there in bright pink letters, the girl on the cover bearing some uncanny resemblance to him, wearing a flimsy black and white leotard. Though the watch- the watch she wore was an older style.

Rook walked over to him, wondering why the youth took so long. After seeing what he was looking at he quickly averted his gaze, "Forgive me Ben. I did not realize you needed-"  
  
"No, no!" Ben interrupted his partner, "It's not like that- I just can't believe it!".  
  
Ben turned around the case to look at the back-cover. His partner frowned and inquired further, "What is so unbelievable?"  
  
"They made a porn-parody of me, Rook!" his eyes fell upon the date and his expression betrayed disgust. He shoved it into Rook's face, "Look at the date! It's 2006! They- they made a porn-parody based on my ten year old self!". As Rook wanted to take a peek his partner had already pulled it back and was reading further, "Just- that's ridiculous! Here listen: _'18 year old Jen finds a mysterious device, during a camping trip, allowing her to turn into different aliens. Tasked with bringing peace to the universe_ -'. Dear god- I- she just screws her enemies into submission?".  
  
Once again Rook averted his gaze, "I can understand that you are upset. But we are still on shift and- I am sure we can talk about this at a more fitting time?".  
  
Ben seemed to ignore him and raised his voice again, "You won't believe this Rook. You know the girl who plays me? It's Deefus! I- I just can't!".  
  
"Ben," Rook insisted, "can we please leave?".

Finally Ben gave in and they exited the alien-sex-shop. Ben's alien partner took a deep sigh as they were finally back outside, at least Ben didn't know that there had been one remake and four sequels with a fifth in the making. Not that Rook had watched any of them. But he heard _'Ero-verse_ ' was supposed to be really good. Jen made out with a time-'walker' in that one.


	5. Lenopan-mating-season: Lucy/Deefus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy knocked up Deefus.

“Lucy!” her cousin greeted her with open arms, running towards her at the bridge. She greeted Ben just as enthusiastically. “How's it going? We haven't seen each other for a while.”, Ben continued leading her down.  
  
Lucy still had that grin on her face, though there was something behind it. She laughed, “Yeah, I guess I had a lot of- um- things to do.”. The brunette sat down on the sofa and patted the space next to him, offering it to her. She declined, “I really don't have much time.”.  
  
“Why? I mean, I know you're busy and all that- commander Mann.” he added in a playful tone.

Lucy waved it off, “Oh come on. We all know I'm just the quota Lenopan.”.  
  
Ben became serious, “What's going on, Lucy? You're not- yourself.”.  
  
“What? What do you mean?” she grinned wider, “I'm still the same old Lucy!”.  
  
After receiving a glare from her cousin she sighed, “Fine. You know- that one time we went to Smoothies together and we met Deefus? The guy who plays you in that one show?”.  
  
“I remember him.”, those weren't fond memories, he added mentally.  
  
Lucy coughed, “Um- one thing came to another and um- I sort of- kind of- knocked him up. By accident and the next thing I know is that there are several members of his family at my mom's door and um- I'm getting married! Shotgun-wedding Lenopan-style.”.  
  
The brunette wore an expression of utter bewilderment, and he raised his hands over his head trying to make sense of what his cousin had just said. "What do you mean, you 'knocked him up'. You're- a girl- aren't you?”.  
  
Lucy bit her lower lip, averting her gaze, “Eh- you know- seahorses? Those antennas on our head- um, we shove them in our mate and just pump them full with eggs.”. This was so awkward, talking to you alien cousin about their species mating habits.  
  
“But- why Deefus?”.  
  
“He just had that wonderfully plump body. Like he was made to carry eggs. It's just better to mate with somebody who you can fill all up with-”  
  
Ben crudely interrupted his cousin, a horrified expression on his face “Oh god! Please stop!”.  
  
“Sorry. That's not what you wanted to hear.”.  
  
Ben was silent and then shook his head, “I just need to progress that info. That's all-”

After a while Lucy started talking again, “But you'll come right? To the wedding?”.  
  
“Yeah sure. I'll come.”.  
  
Lucy grinned again, “Yay! Now I just have to tell everyone else I know.”.  
  
As if on cue Gwen walked in, and Lucy perked up. The Lenopan waved at the redhead; “Hey Gwen! Let me tell you something-”


	6. Buds of prosperity- Reiny/Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinrassic III is back and he has some great news.

Ben was always happy when he met an old friend. It turned out that Reinrassic the third, or as Ben called him, Reiny, was just around their sun-system and decided to drop by for a  short visit. That's what Ben thought. But his friends intentions were a little different and his trip to earth more specific. After their initial greeting Ben let the alien in and lead to the sofa where he took his place, towering over the human.  
"So, what really brings you here?" Ben asked, "Some more Highbreed-tech you forgot to take with you?".  
  
The joke was lost to the Highbreed who remained quiet for a while and Ben started frowning.  
  
"Ben Ben Tennyson," the alien started, turning towards him "I have a proposition to make.".  
  
The brunette blinked and his smile started to spread, "Sure Reiny. Just propose."  
  
"I want you to be my he'bam'e. My birth helper and the nominator of my children." the Highbreed stated.  
After this Ben only blinked in confusion, the smile staying in place. "What?".  
  
The alien wanted to repeat himself but was interrupted by Ben, "No I-I heard you. But- you have kids?"  
  
"I am pregnant and soon I will open myself up and cut the roots."  
  
Ben held up his hands, "Wait! Wait! Cut the roots? Open yourself. I need a little more explanation Reiny."  
  
  
Without further prompt the alien, literally opened up his midsection. It literally blossomed up like a flower and revealed two- plants? Ben couldn't for the life of him figure out what those were. But to him they looked pretty much like flowers, oversized roses which had yet to blossom up. Ben took note of the roots, pulsating with strange liquid which their lower half was covered in.  
The petal closed.  
  
"So that's- that- I- I need-" Ben was even more confused now than he was before. He put his hands up and took a deep breath, sorting his thoughts. "Okay. First: you're pregnant.I thought you were a guy?".  
  
Reiny explained it to him in simple terms, "Our planet has only one sex. We're all hermaphrodites.".  
  
Ben looked down, scowling at the ground, "So- who's the father?". The ground didn't answer, Reiny did.  
  
"The father has to be the he'bam'e.", the alien explained, thinking Ben would be able to put two and two together which he did and as such suddenly jumped up from the couch.  
  
His hands traveled upwards to his hair, ruffling it, "I'm a father? But- but I can't be a father! The responsibility and- and how did this happen? I'm 16, Reiny! Sixteen! This is- just too much for me!"  
  
The alien remained unimpressed and held up his Methanosian arm. "This" he said, "is the reason. I must have been in my fertile phase during that time. Previously I had many mates but nobody was able to seed me. Never had I thought that- hybridization was possible. Not like this.".  
  
"I repaired, fixed, your arm! How did that seed you?".  
  
Reiny had to explain further, "During mating we exchange DNA via 'love-arrows'. One pierces the other's skin and their DNA becomes one and gets into the -'blood'- stream of the other. As you repaired my arm my body must have interpreted it as a 'love-arrow'.".  
  
The youth looked still worried, "And what am I going to tell my mom? My dad? The other members of my family? Do- do you plan on- marrying me? Some sort of intergalactic shot-gun wedding?"  
  
Reiny was confused and laid his head queer, "I don't understand. But- at first I contemplated removing the seeds. After a while however I started to think about the future. As a leading force in my people I am the beacon of light they need in trying times. Those were the first buds after along time and would be the first to be planted under the tree of life. Where we all came from.".  
  
That was understandable Ben thougt, but this didn't answer any of his question. "Do I need" he repeated "to marry you? To bind myself to you until death does us apart?".".  
  
"This won't be necessary. We don't have such bonds of matrimony as humans have them. Ours are more complicated-".  
  
Once again Ben nodded, "Let's please leave it at that. I guess this is complicated enough as it is.".  
  
"Of course, Ben Ben Tennyson," Reiny stood up, "But I have to plead to you, the he'bam'e is a very important aspect of our culture. If you were not there to divorce me from them and plant the buds under the tree of life- I am not sure what would happen. It's important that you'll be there.". Ben looked up as Reinrassic III put his hand on his shoulder, "The only need I have- is for you to be there. Not only for me. Think of the way they will be regarded, a light shining into the feature. Living signs of peace and prosperity for mine and your people.".  
  
"So," Ben swallowed, gesturing to his mdiesction, "How does that work? Do I need to bring gardening tools? Scissors? Some sort of present, like a little watering can with a baby name? Or two?"  
  
Reiny looked as confused as a being without a face could be, "None of this is needed. we dig a hole and you put them in.".  
  
Ben smiled again, "I guess- it's not like it's much work and well- we're friends so I guess I can do that.".  
  
Thankfully Reinrassic the third departed and Ben closed the door.  
  
After a few hours of playing videogames, his mother came in with some groceries. She had visited her aunt and went to the supermarket on the way back. "Hey mom!" Ben greeted her.  
  
She gave him a disapproving look as he took out a bag of chips, "We're having dinner soon! What happened while I was away?".  
  
"Oh not much." he turned around and froze in his step, "By the way. You and dad are going to be grandparents. Again-" with those words he went back to his room leaving a puzzled Sandra Tennyson  behind.  
  
"Again? Ben wait!"


	7. How Ma Vreedle made Vilgax cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is going to find out

Ben scrolled through the Plumber's files. Not that he had any intention to read any deeper into it. He was just skimming through out of boredom. He yawned and scrolled a little further. During last graveyard-shift he got to L. Now he had finished the last entry with L'x'or. A big red 'MISSING' was pasted over his picture. That happened sometimes. That criminals went missing, sometimes for days, other times for weeks. Sometimes the Plumbers found their corpses, other times some pieces and in rare cases the criminal was in one piece, wearing a slave collar. But those were rare cases and in those rare cases the Plumbers couldn't really do anything. Especially when the quadrant was allowing slavery. Who were they to go against established rules?

With L'x'or being the last entry Ben tipped on the big 'M' on his pad and was greeted by Ma Vreedle's mugshot. Instead of going to the next criminal Ben bit his bottom lip and tipped to get to the next page of her file. This time he could admit his curiosity. After all, this was the woman Kevin and Vilgax feared.  
Curious and curiouser a security screen popped up. Nothing unusual, some files were protected by security passwords. Only certain people had access to them. Though this was the first time he needed it to see an entry in their criminal database.  
Slightly annoyed Ben typed in his password and was greeted with a screen asking if he truly wanted to see the file.  
This definitively never happened before. He clicked yes. The boy was directed to the first page starting with a long list.  
That was usual, all criminal acts were recorded like this. A date, a place and the type of crime and sometimes, if they had any, pictures and videos of the crime. One of the earliest was on the planet Truncat. That was the Vreedle's home planet, Ben recalled. The fact that the writing was red indicated that Ma Vreedle was banned from this planet.  
She had been there for a few months and then seemed to go straight for Murray. The use of Murray was intentional, the Plumbers never acknowledged Vilgax as the true leader and their status as a sovereign planet. Politics! Whatever!

The planet was written in red and yet, Ben noticed that Ma Vreedle had been there for an entire year. Subconsciously he tipped carelessly on the line and came directly to a video-recording. Once again he was curious about it and clicked on the play button.

The Chimera Sui Generis' scream could be heard blasting in the empty surveillance room. Quickly Ben turned the volume down and rewound the recording back to the beginning.   
It was blurry and grainy but he could make it out in the end.   
There was Ma Vreedles laughter as she picked up the gun falling to her feet. She was younger and more playful. The Vreedle acted like a child playing with an oversized doll. A sadistic little child who played far too rough.  
Horrified Ben clicked the stop button and moved to the pictures. Which weren't any better! 

There was the same Ma Vreedle in the picture, wearing a light, pink summer dress and smiling at the camera. If you looked at the foreground it seemed more like it came out of typical family album. Yet, there were a lot of things wrong with it. She stood there brandishing a gun, the same one the guard held in the video, Ben realized. She proudly stood upon his corpse and Ben felt reminded of the proud white hunters from Africa. Those old fashioned men who stood with one foot on the animals head and held a gun with the other.  
Ben shuddered and scrolled further hoping the last wouldn't be so gruesome, it was even worse: Ma Vreedle held up a peace-sign in front of a wall while smiling widely. Ben could make out all of her teeth and realized that she had something green between the gap. In the background he could see corpses of more Chimera Sui Generis. Some of them were held upright by nails and boards as if trying to make them look like attentive soldiers. Ben shook his head and scrolled further, freezing up as he saw Vilgax. A younger Vilgax, laying in a bed, with Ma Vreedle above him-  
Horrified Ben threw the tablet across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. He turned around and tried to forget the pictures.


End file.
